


Ray Guns and 70s Songs

by Glory_Jean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: Darcy & Loki meet the Guardians.  Because reasons.Darcyland Drabblerace #2
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Ray Guns are Real

“Is that like a for real ray gun?” Darcy goggled at the overlarge weapon in Loki’s hand.

“Yes. No. Stop fangirling. This isn’t Star Wars.”

“But. _Dude_. Like ray guns.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Just stay behind me and try not to get shot by a ‘ray gun.’”

“Still I’m impressed by your correct use of the word fangirl.” 

“Unlike my brother, I understand the internet.” 

“I know, I’ve read your fanfic. Thor would be mortified if he knew about it.” 

“One day, I might let him ‘accidentally’ discover it. Just for fun.”

“So mean. By the way, your last fic? I have notes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt 
> 
> "Moonage Daydream" by David Bowie


	2. O-OH Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets down with his 70s self.

“What is it with this human constantly playing annoying Earth music far too loudly?” Loki said with an irritated grumble. 

Darcy shrugged. “It reminds him of his mom, I guess.” 

Loki huffed but seemed pensive as he finished cleaning his (totally a ray gun) weapon. After a minute he rose from the cargo box he’d been perched on in the hold of the Milano, while the human in question filled the ship with booming 70s tunes. 

Darcy smirked as she caught a snippet of Loki’s voice as he disappeared down the hall.

“Ooh child  
Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh child  
Things'll get brighter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt
> 
> "Ooh Child" by The Five Stairsteps


	3. Battle Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is not down with the warrior code.

“I’m not sure this is an appropriate soundtrack for a space battle.” 

Darcy yelped as the ship banked hard and spun to avoid another volley of laser blasts. 

It was several minutes before Loki responded. 

“Oh?”

“Seems a little defeatist. I’m not on board with embracing the whole Klingon ‘it’s a good day to die’ philosophy, ya know?”

“Ah,” Loki responded noncommittally.

“Let me guess, warrior culture. Asgardians are all about that sort of thing.”

Loki just rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“It does have a good beat though.” She admitted after a minute.

“Just focus on that,” Loki advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt 
> 
> "Spirit in the Sky"


End file.
